


Skinny Dipping

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Skinny Dipping

You don’t know if it’s because you guys were drunk or if it’s because one of you had a sudden urge to go on an adventure, but you and your two boyfriends were now in a national park around two in the morning, not really that drunk. Billy and Stu are actually skinny dipping in one of the protected lakes, their clothes placed gracefully on the ground right next to your feet while you’re self-consciously hugging yourself.

“Come on, babe!” Stu’s voice takes back your attention, the blond grinning at you. “The water’s not even that cold!”

Your hands squeeze the fabric of your hoodie on your arms. “I’m not afraid of the cold water!”

Stu frowns before he grins. “What’s with you being shy all of a sudden? We’ve already seen you naked, you know?”

You feel the heat rush up to your cheeks.

“S-shut up!” You slightly hide your face in your hands. “I just don’t like the idea of swimming naked, okay? It’s embarrassing!”

“Sweetie, it’s dark, and we’re in the middle of nowhere.” You look in between your fingers to see Billy letting himself float in the water, his eyes close. “Nobody’s gonna see you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Stu’s grin stretches out. “We can even look the other way if you want.”

You shift uncomfortably on your feet, clearly hesitating.

“You’ll really look elsewhere?”

Stu nods at you while Billy hums positively, making you sigh.

“Alright, fuck it.” You grab the bottom of your hoodie, slowly taking it off. “Let’s do this.”

“Hell yeah, baby! That’s the spirit-”

Stu gets cut off by a shining light suddenly hitting him.

“ _Hey!_ ” The voice of a man makes you put your hoodie back on, your eyes widening in panic when you realize that it’s a park ranger. “ _What_ _are you guys doing here!?_ ”

“ _ **RUN!**_ ”

You don’t even have time to process that Billy and Stu are already out of the water, both of them picking up their clothes and running away in a random direction. You instantly follow them as fast as you can, still hearing the park ranger screaming at you three from behind. You eventually sowed him, your boyfriends putting back their clothes on while you catch your breath.

Let’s just say you guys never went skinny dipping after that.


End file.
